For small engines used in powered equipment (e.g. lawnmowers, tractors, forestry equipment, etc.) a mounting assembly is typically needed to attach the oil fill extension tube to the oil pan of the engine. In conventional mounting assembly configurations, a bracket can be mounted onto a surface of the oil fill extension tube, a washer can be bent to lock onto a portion of the oil fill extension tube or the tube itself can be bolted to the engine. However, such configurations generally require a mounting assembly operation. These mounting assembly operations can comprise, for example, brazing a bracket onto a surface of the oil fill extension tube, molding a collar onto the oil fill extension tube, bending a washer around an exterior of the oil fill extension tube, etc. Consequently, such mounting assembly operations can over-complicate and increase the expense of the basic assembly of inserting and fastening the oil fill extension tube within the oil pan.
As a result, a need exists for a fastening method, assembly and structure of an engine oil fill extension tube that eliminates mounting assembly operations; is cost-effective; is ergonomic for factory associates; and is efficient.